Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 2
Chapter 2 – I call a monster “Ugly” I never expected how things would turn out after the Field Trip. We were outside the Empire State Building after touring the place, some of the kids were in shops with the nuns, Mitchell and her group stayed away from us as possible, whispering the words "wierdos" or "freaks" every time she passes by. Raina, Emily and I were just sitting then all of a sudden, a big creature, almost as tall as the maple tree beside it, slammed the earth. It caused a big earthquake, everyone screamed and ducked for cover, all I did was take the nearest hard object I could find - which was a state of the art toy gun, I threw it and found a baseball bat. I ran towards the creature wanting to distract away from my friends. But what took me by surprise was that it didn't even bother looking at me, it looked like it was running away from something, or someone. After three paces he saw me, I cautioned myself a step back, my breathing slowed and I held the bat firmly, "Hello Ugly, wanna play?" I asked then charged. I was so used to running away and fighting that I didn't know how I would've done it, I just would let my instincts flow. I jabbed him on his heel, smashed the bat as strongly as I could behind his knee. It didn't budge, he kept on running, and at least he didn't run after everyone else. I saw Raina and Emily throwing things at the monster but he merely shoved them aside. Then I heard some one yell, a boy, "Over here!" then I saw what I never expected to see. A horse - a black horse with wings was flying above us, above the monster, on its back was a handsome boy, about sixteen or so, he had black hair - as much as I can see that is - he was carrying something that looked a lot like a sword - a bronze metal. The winged horse - Pegasus, as I would imagined of the famous horse in Greek Myth - flew towards the Giant, the boy on the back slashed the monster on its back - it yelled and threw its arms up, trying to catch the horse or the boy. It yelled, "You shall die Perseus Jackson!" The Pegasus dived in and the boy, who the monster called Perseus, slashed him again on his chest then stabbed directly where the heart is. After a moment, I was shocked when the monster turned to dust. The Pegasus landed a few feet in front of me; Perseus climbed down and shoved the dust away. Instinctively, I took a step forward. The boy heard my footstep and with a speed of light, his blade was suddenly a few inches away from my face. I could feel fear and shock rushing through me. Perseus, looked equally shocked, and then lowered his sword, its tip the same level as my chest. Then suddenly I heard footsteps, I thought it was my friends, but I saw a blonde girl running towards us. She gave Perseus a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "You okay? Did you get him?" She looked at the dust "Guess you did. I took care of his little brother." She was tan, almost as tall as Perseus, and was beautiful. Her gray eyes were intense but soft. She studied quickly after looking at me once. "Percy, who's this?" the girl asked. Percy shrugged, it must be his nickname. “I don't know, Annabeth. I just saw her attack the Laistrygonian with a baseball bat." Annabeth studied me for an intent second then she said, "She's a demigod." “A what ?” I muttered. Then I heard Emily and Raina running towards me, "Luna!" Annabeth and Percy tensed. I looked at Percy's sea green eyes, as if saying its okay. He nodded and then relaxed. "Did you just defeat that monster?" Raina asked. "And who are they?" Emily inquired, looking at Annabeth and Percy. "I didn't defeat anything" I cleared, "They did. Annabeth and Percy." "Three Demigods in one place, no wonder the Laistrygonian accidentally just bounced in this direction." Annabeth told Percy. Percy nodded, "We need to take them to Camp. They need to be claimed. They’re thirteen." "What camp?" Raina yelled. "We're taking you to a safe place, a place where all kids like us are safe." Annabeth said. "Like us?" Emily said. "Yes." Percy continued, "Like us, we're demigods, and there is only one safe place in the entire world safe for our kind." "Where?" I challenged. I've been in many places enough already to know locations and places. And so far, there was no safe place for me. Annabeth and Percy looked at me with serious eyes, and then they both said. "Camp Half Blood." ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 10:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Chapter Page